CBBC/Other
Children's BBC 1985–1991 CBBC_(1985)_1.jpg cbbc_phil_comp_1986a.jpg cbbc_1987_t1280_CH30a.jpg cbbc_jan87_t1280a.jpg cbbc_andy_1985a.jpg cbbc2_ident1987a.jpg childrens_bbc_1988a.jpg cbbc_160291a.jpg 1991–1997 CHILDREN'S_BBC_1991_ALTERNATIVE_LOGO.png|Alternative logo ChildrensBBCDOG1994.png|Shorthand variant used as an on-screen graphic in 1994. CBBCOnScreenGraphic1994.png|Shorthand variant used as an on-screen graphic from 1994 until 1995. StudioSusan.png|Studio 9 logo from 1997. CBBC_(1991-1994).jpg|Main ident used from 1991 until 1994. ChildrensBBCChristmas1992.jpg|Christmas variant from 1992. cbbc ident 1994.jpg|Main ident used from 1994 until 1996. ChildrensBBC1994.jpg|Main ident used from 1996 until 1997 ChildrensBBCAlienIdent.jpg|Alien ChildrensBBCBeeIdent.jpg|Bee ChildrensBBCBoyIdent.jpg|Boy ChildrensBBCCowIdent.jpg|Cow ChildrensBBCDogIdent.jpg|Dog ChildrensBBCEgyptianIdent.jpg|Egyptian ChildrensBBCFrankenstienIdent.jpg|Frankenstein ChildrensBBCFrogIdent.jpg|Frog ChildrensBBCGenieIdent.jpg|Genie ChildrensBBCJazzIdent.jpg|Jazz ChildrensBBCNoddyIdent.jpg|Noddy ChildrensBBCOtisPaintingIdent.jpg|Otis the Aardvark: Painting ChildrensBBCOtisToffeeIdent.jpg|Otis the Aardvark: Toffee ChildrensBBCPigIdent.jpg|Pig ChildrensBBCSculptorIdent.jpg|Sculptor ChildrensBBCSingingIdent.jpg|Singing ChildrensBBCSpaceIdent.jpg|Space ChildrensBBCSurfboardIdent.jpg|Surfboard ChildrensBBCTeenIdent.jpg|Teen ChildrensBBCUnderwaterIdent.jpg|Underwater ChildrensBBCWilliamIdent.jpg|William ChildrensBBCChristmasRooftopIdent.jpg|Christmas Rooftop ChildrensBBCChristmasTumbleIdent.jpg|Christmas Tumble CBBC 1997–2002 CBBC (1997) (Print).svg|Logo without yellow background cbbclogo.gif|Bolder version seen in the 2001 website. CBBCmimo.png|'Miss It, Miss Out' logo from 1999. CBBC 1997 Blobs.png|Blobs ident CBBC 1997 Cat and Bird.png|Cat and Bird ident CBBC 1997 Cat and Mouse.png|Cat and Mouse ident CBBC 1997 Dragon.png|Dragon ident CBBC 1997 Fish.png|Fish ident CBBC 1997 Frog.png|Frog ident CBBC 1997 Magician.png|Magician ident CBBC 1997 Man and Dog.png|Man and Dog ident CBBC 1997 Mole.png|Mole ident CBBC 1997 Mouse.png|Mouse ident CBBC 1997 Octopus.png|Octopus ident CBBC 1997 Snail.png|Snail ident CBBC 1997 Space Girl.png|Space Girl ident CBBC 1997 Spiral.png|Spiral ident CBBC 1997 Tiger.png|Tiger ident CBBC 1997 Christmas Ident.png|Christmas ident (1997) CBBC Winter Ident.png|Winter ident (1999-2001) CBBC 1997 Sting.png|CBBC Sting CBBC Breakfast Show.png|CBBC Breakfast Show (1999-2002) CBBC End Board 1998.png|End Board 1998 CBBC End Board 1999 (2).png|End Board early 1999 CBBC End Board 1999.png|End Board mid/late 1999 CBBC End Board 2000.png|End Board 2000 CBBC End Board 2001.png|End Board 2001 CBBC End Board 2002.png|End Board 2002 CBBC End Board 2001 (2).png|End Board 2001 CBBC End Board 2002 (2).png|End Board 2002 CBBC On Nickelodeon.png|CBBC On Nickelodeon CBBC Eek Week.png|CBBC Eek! Week (30 July-3 August 2001) CBBC Kick Off Week.png|CBBC Kick Off Week (28 May-1 June 2001) CBBC Wild Week.png|CBBC Wild Week (19-23 February 2001) CBBC Wizard Week (3).png|CBBC Wizard Week (29 October-2 November 2001) CBBC Wizard Week (1).png|CBBC Wizard Week (29 October-2 November 2001) CBBC Wizard Week (2).png|CBBC Wizard Week (29 October-2 November 2001) Blobs CBBC1.png|Blobs CBBC One version Cat and Bird CBBC1.png|Cat and Bird CBBC One version Cat and Bird CBBC2.png|Cat and Bird CBBC Two version Cat and Mouse CBBC2.png|Cat and Mouse CBBC Two version Dragon CBBC1.png|Dragon CBBC One version Fish CBBC1.png|Fish CBBC One version Frog CBBC1.png|Frog CBBC One version Frog CBBC2.png|Frog CBBC Two version Magician CBBC1.png|Magician CBBC One version Magician CBBC2.png|Magician CBBC Two version Man and Dog CBBC1.png|Man and Dog CBBC One version Man and Dog CBBC2.png|Man and Dog CBBC Two version Mouse CBBC1.png|Mouse CBBC One version Mouse CBBC2.png|Mouse CBBC Two version Octopus CBBC1.png|Octopus CBBC One version Octopus CBBC2.png|Octopus CBBC Two version Snail CBBC1.png|Snail CBBC One version Snail CBBC2.png|Snail CBBC Two version Space Girl CBBC1.png|Space Girl CBBC One version Space Girl CBBC2.png|Space Girl CBBC Two version Spiral CBBC2.png|Spiral CBBC Two version Tiger CBBC1.png|Tiger CBBC One version Tiger CBBC2.png|Tiger CBBC Two version Winter CBBC1.png|Winter CBBC One version Winter CBBC2.png|Winter CBBC Two version CBBC Choice Boxer ident.png|CBBC Choice Boxer ident CBBC Choice Web ident.png|CBBC Choice Web ident CBBC Choice Jelly ident.png|CBBC Choice Jelly ident CBBC Two Scotland ident.png|CBBC Two Scotland ident 882.png|Block on BBC One logo 788.png|Block on BBC Two logo 888.png|Block on BBC Prime logo 2002–2005 2014-07-16 06.15.33 pm.jpg|3D version of CBBC CBBCBlobIdent.jpg|The idents from this time had green bugs that often, but not always, had one eye. CBBC's screen bug can be seen here. CBBCBlobHome.jpg|The bugs had their own home, which was a floating "island." MoreOnCBBC.jpg|The "island" even had a house on either side. CBBCStartLever.jpg|The inside of the bugs' "island" was a control room. CBBCWinterHome.jpg|How the "island" looked during winter idents. 2005–2007 CBBC (2005).png 2007–2016 CBBC.png|Boxed version used in cross-channel promos CBBC HD.svg|Logo used for the HD simulcast 2016–present CBBC 2016 with outline.svg|Boxed version CBBC 2016.svg|Alternative version for smaller displays CBBC 2016 with background.svg|Logo with filled background CBBC 2016 with background HD.svg|HD logo Category:BBC Category:CBBC Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:Television idents